


NEED YOUR HELP

by lookatmeagain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatmeagain/pseuds/lookatmeagain
Summary: I need ur help finding this ficIf anyone knows...please share.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	NEED YOUR HELP

Ok so the fic is post apocalypse....  
Where Harry is a powerful lord and Louis is kind of sold to him to be married ??  
Harry has a tail, can't taste anything and has bleeding gums. A mutant of sorts ?  
I only remember figments of this fic

Some of the scenes....  
1.Louis retiring to third room soon after the wedding.

2\. During dinner Louis places tissues insides Harry's mouth to stop them bleeding.

3\. Louis visits the school of the place.


End file.
